


Fate:

by stevedannolover100781



Series: Perfect Dates Collection Series: [3]
Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Blind Date, Cell Phones, Consensual, Developing Relationship, Dinner, Drama, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Episode Related, Episode Tag, Episode: s10e01 Ua 'eha Ka 'ili I Ka Maka O Ka Ihe-The skin has been hurt by the point of the spear, Established Relationship, F/M, General, Happy, Happy Ending, Hurt/Comfort, Kissing, Mild Sexual Content, Phone Calls & Telephones, Rating: M, Ratings: R, Reunion, Reunions, Risk Taking/Taking A Risk, Romance, Sad, Sadstuck, Second Chances, Surprises, Talking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-08
Updated: 2019-10-08
Packaged: 2020-11-27 20:16:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 427
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20954294
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stevedannolover100781/pseuds/stevedannolover100781
Summary: *Summary: Steve didn’t want to go on the blind date, But, Danny insisted on it, telling him that he would want to. What happens when he found out who is blind date is?, Stay Tuned, It’s gonna be a good one!!!!**Author’s Note: This is part of my series!!!!*





	Fate:

*Summary: Steve didn’t want to go on the blind date, But, Danny insisted on it, telling him that he would want to. What happens when he found out who is blind date is?, Stay Tuned, It’s gonna be a good one!!!!*

*Author’s Note: This is part of my series!!!!*

Commander Steve McGarrett was heading into the restaurant, He really wasn’t in the mood to be on a blind date, cause he had been burned, & hurt. But, He promised his partner, Detective Danny “Danno” Williams, that he would try, & have fun too.

He came up to the Reservations Desk, & told the hostess that he was expected, She directs him to where his table is without hesitation. He was in shock, when he found out who is date was, He smiled, & said, “Hello, Lori”, Agent Lori Weston was in equally shock, as she came face to face with Steve.

“Hello, You”, He said, as he kissed her cheek. They both sat down, & made small talk about what happened in their lives in the past seven years. “You still look great as ever, Steve”, The Beautiful Homeland Security Agent told him, as she watched him with a fond smile.

“You look absolutely terrific,” Steve countered back, as soon as the food arrived, They ate the wonderful meal, & enjoyed themselves. Steve gets a phone call from Danny, The Five-O Commander said, “Excuse me”, & he went to answer it, while Lori waits for him.

“Hey, Danno”, He said with a relaxed smile on his face, _“How did you like my surprise ?”, He asked with his own smile on his face. _ “You hit out of the park, Buddy, Thank you for making me do this”, He said with sincerity, _“You’re welcome”_, “Now, I gotta head back”, The Former Seal told his friend.

_“Go, Go, Don’t let me stop you, Have fun, My Friend, You deserve it”_, Danny encouraged him. “Talk to you later”, He said, _“Later, Babe”_, & they hung up at the same time, Steve heads back to the table, so he can continue his evening.

As the evening was continuing to go well, Steve got another phone call, This time, It was serious, & Steve went back to Lori, & kisses her a little bit more passionately. “I am so sorry, I have to cut this short”, “No, No, It’s fine, Go, Duty calls”, “I would love to do this again”, Steve said with a smile, “Count on it”, Lori said with a bigger smile, They shared another kiss, & Steve rushed out to the crime scene.

*Author’s Note: Watch out for a possible sequel!!!!*


End file.
